Chapter 309
The Burning Earth is the 309th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu and the other Mages find themselves having a hard time battling against the Garou Knights. At the same time, the Fairy Tail Mages at the Grand Magic Games wonder about their friends. Meanwhile, Lucy and Yukino are saved from Uosuke by Arcadios, who seemingly dies in the process, only to be saved by Horologium while Loke arrives as well, ready to fight. Summary One of the Garou Knights stands in front of Natsu telling him to repent for his sins, but Natsu declares he has done nothing wrong. Back at the Domus Flau, Makarov has a strange feeling that he may have to write apology letters in the near future. Lisanna wonders if Natsu and the others are okay, and Makarov urges everyone to believe in them. Back in the dungeon, Natsu begins his battle against the Garou Knight, who continuously swings his two scythes at Natsu, only aiming for his neck. Elsewhere, Panther Lily struggles to fight another knight who is using liquid acid to fight. Panther Lily finds it hard to defend, as he only has a sword. Mirajane also struggles fighting Kamika, as she is poisoned by the enemy's Paper Magic. In Wendy's fight, Cosmos uses Makura Kamura in an attempt to make Wendy fall asleep. In Lucy and Yukino's battle, Uosuke uses Terrain Effect Magic to turn the ground into lava. Yukino and Lucy end up dangling above lava as the earth collapses below them. Their shoes and leggings burn and melt off as they dangle dangerously close to the extreme heat of the lava. Carla and Happy try to help, but are forced to the ground by another Terrain Effect spell. Arcadios encourages the two Celestial Spirit Mages to hang on and to not let go, as they are the only hope of the Eclipse Plan. He stands up and runs through the lava to give Lucy and Yukino leverage to climb back up. As Arcadios consumed by lava, he tells the two barefooted girls that if they get out they should find princess Hisui, and also advises them to decide for themselves whether the Eclipse Plan is truly the right thing to do or not. After the two get back up, it seems Arcadios' body has been completely burned by the lava, until Horologium appears with him inside the Celestial Spirit. Lucy is confused as to how her spirits came, but soon Loke appears and explains that all her spirits can freely pass through the gates and that all her "stars" are with her. Loke then gives Lucy and Yukino back their keys, and with all 12 of the golden keys reunited, Lucy's group prepares to fight back. In Natsu's fight, Natsu grabs one of the scythes and breaks it, asking if it is alright if he now sends his opponent flying, as he prepares to counterattack as well. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kama (started) *Panther Lily vs. Neppa (started) *Mirajane Strauss vs. Kamika (started) *Wendy Marvell vs. Cosmos (started) *Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Acid Magic * * * *Terrain Effect Magic * |Ēra}} * ** ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * Spells used * * * * * Abilities used * *Swordsmanship *Scythe Proficiency *Flight Weapons used * *Double Scythes Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Clock Key **Gate of the Lion Key Navigation